


In My Room

by miyabimai (orphan_account)



Series: VIXX! Vampire AU [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miyabimai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of things can happen in a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Room

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a lot of shit happens. AND PORN. /buries self into a hole never rises again/  
> also yay long update, p.s the timeline of this part of the series is about from late autumn to Christmas. whoop.

Sanghyuk keeps his eyes on the road, hands wrapped tightly around the car wheel. The yellow streetlights pass over his face, as he leans forward to look at the overhead sign they pass.

"Road signs won't help."

Sanghyuk glances over, and Taekwoon's lips are curved upwards in a familiar smile he has learnt well.

"Shut up," Sanghyuk complains. "You're the one who asked me to drive, and I have no idea where this place is. It's practically at the edge of the city."

Taekwoon's smile is still there when Sanghyuk looks out of the corner of his eye, and he grumbles under his breath. He turns when Taekwoon murmurs a 'left'. They come into an abandoned area, and Taekwoon points out a parking spot. He parks, and Taekwoon's already getting out.

Sanghyuk glances at the tall shadows overlapping each other, cast by the tall buildings.Taekwoon's hand wraps around his, pulling him forward. They weave between decrepit buildings, Sanghyuk glancing up when the wind blows, a window creaking shut.

They reach a wall of green, ivy and creepers smothering the wall. He fingers a leaf when Taekwoon puts a hand against it, pushing. A door swings forward, and Sanghyuk's eyes widen. Sanghyuk presses a palm against the door, and it gives under his weight just barely, the wire cool against his skin. He steps through, Taekwoon close behind him, hand resting on his shoulder to guide him through.

"Oh," Sanghyuk says. "This is pretty."

"Mhm," Taekwoon says, leading him towards the lake, the surface almost blending into the dark if not for the subtle turqoise shade. He sits, legs crossed and Sanghyuk joins him, hand reaching out to tap the water. The ripple is silent, a smooth circle of water spreading out to break the stillness of the water surface.

"Why are we here?" Sanghyuk asks, picking at a grass blade as he glances at Taekwoon.

It's been almost a year, and it's late autumn again. The weather is pleasant, wind travelling over the lake surface to fan them. Sanghyuk has learned to balance time between work and Taekwoon, a hard job when the morning leaves Taekwoon too vulnerable in Sanghyuk's home, and the night calls Sanghyuk to duty. Tonight Sanghyuk had returned from a two month-long stake out, and he had returned to Taekwoon with vampire blood still staining his shirt. In his rush he had forgotten, the idea of having a week off, hours with Taekwoon, exhilarating. Taekwoon was unfazed, but Sanghyuk had ducked around Taekwoon, refusing any hug or kiss before he changed clothes.

"I live around there," Taekwoon says, stretching out an arm to point towards the surrounding trees. "I thought... realised," Taekwoon corrects, staring out to the water. "That I've never shown you my home. I thought this week would be nice."

"This is your home?" Sanghyuk asks, awed. "So this whole place, you just hang out here?"

Taekwoon nods. Sanghyuk shuts his eyes, listening to the cool silence, the welcoming sense of solitude the place gives, and he can understand why Taekwoon likes this place.

Taekwoon stands. He's tugging off his shirt, long sleeves catching on his elbows before it comes off. Sanghyuk swallows, looking away. He can feel Taekwoon's gaze on him as Sanghyuk tears the grass blade in half. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sanghyuk mumbles. "Nothing at all." He risks a glance up, and Taekwoon is smiling that damned smile and he looks back down to furiously break off another grass piece.

"Do you want to swim?" Taekwoon asks, and Sanghyuk scowls down at the ground.

"Didn't bring swimming stuff. Humans use swimming clothes, you know."

Taekwoon waits, patiently, and the back of his neck itches, having Taekwoon hover. There's a thump, and he tears the grass strip into pieces when he sees out of the corner of his eye that Taekwoon had stripped, jeans piled next to his shirt.

"Fine," Sanghyuk bites out, standing and keeping his eyes to the floor. He strips, flinching when Taekwoon's fingers comes to help him unbutton his shirt. "You suck," he says, when Taekwoon's hands come to push the shirt off his shoulders. He swats his hands away when he tries to help Sanghyuk unbutton his jeans. Sanghyuk starts on his zipper, "You really su-" he's cut off when Taekwoon's fingers tip up his chin, lips brushing against Sanghyuk's.

Sanghyuk growls at him, making his smile grow wider. "You're awful," Sanghyuk says when he kicks off his jeans and making sure to maintain eye contact with Taekwoon so Taekwoon can't look down either.

"So flustered," Taekwoon says as he walks backwards, pulling Sanghyuk along. "And you always said I was shy."

"You are also straightforward," Sanghyuk says snippily, flushing when Taekwoon's gaze drops down once before meeting back with his. "You are frustrating and confusing."

"I've known you for almost a whole year," Taekwoon frowns as they sink into the water. Goosebumps rise under Sanghyuk's skin as they go deeper. "You are more frustrating."

"Hey!" Sanghyuk protests, as the water level rises past his waist. "How?"

Taekwoon just smiles, another mystic smile, guiding Sanghyuk through the dark turqoise water before they are treading water. He disappears in a blink of an eye and and all Sanghyuk can see is the movement of water as Taekwoon swims away. Sanghyuk sighs, paddling after him.

The silence, apart from Taekwoon's quiet splashing as he circles the lake, is calming, settling Sanghyuk's nerves. Taekwoon swims out of sight, and Sanghyuk doesn't get to turn before Taekwoon's there. He gets a glimspe of Taekwoon's heavy gaze as he surfaces to press their lips together. Sanghyuk's hands instinctively reach to curl fingers into Taekwoon's shirt, but his fingers scrape against bare skin. He almost lets go, if not for Taekwoon swimming against him, forcing him to anchor himself against Taekwoon, arms around his neck.

He moves like a river, impatient and chaotic, and Sanghyuk gets washed away.

His hands slip down Sanghyuk's sides, brushing past his hipbones and down his thighs to hike them around his hips. Their cocks brush and Sanghyuk gasps, breaking away from Taekwoon. Taekwoon doesn't relent, laughing when Sanghyuk claps a hand over his mouth. He lifts one hand, droplets of water hitting Sanghyuk's face as he pulls the hand away. Sanghyuk indignantly rears back to avoid a kiss, and he laughs again. As he drifts them to the bank, his eyes are glittering, alight in a way Sanghyuk has never seen before.

"This place has been my favourite home for years," Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk listens. "I've been to many places," Taekwoon helps him out of the water and Sanghyuk shakes the water out of his hair. "Maybe one day I'll show you all of them." He laughs quietly, and Sanghyuk kisses him, unable to resist the sweet smile on his face. It's lovely, his laugh echoing in the dead night around them. It isn't common for Taekwoon to choose to break silence.

Grass tickles Sanghyuk's back, crushed under his weight as Taekwoon pushes him down.

"So frustrating," Taekwoon says, and suddenly Sanghyuk understands the dark, heavy gaze Taekwoon has. "You don't even know," Taekwoon says, and there is his contradictory personality again, his eyes darting away in embarrassment. "I didn't know if it's because the idea of my teeth, or," he shakes his head. "You were simply just not aware. But I've seen the look in your eyes. And I thought about it and-"

"I think that might be the longest sentence you've ever said to me in our entire period of dating," Sanghyuk cuts him off, and Taekwoon huffs, taking his hand.

"If you need to know," Taekwoon pulls back a little, and his eyes betray his fear and that's something new, as Sanghyuk carefully presses a palm to Taekwoon's cheek. "I won't ever lose control," he says, and suddenly there's the sound of metal sliding against metal, a screech softened out as Taekwoon bares his teeth, for the very first time.

Sanghyuk stares, unblinking, it feels vaguely deja vu, his mind trying to catch up with what he's seeing. His palm twitches, fingers scraping against Taekwoon's cheekbones. His eyes were stuck on the needle-sharp canines and the proximity of his wrist to Taekwoon's lips and them. Taekwoon moves slowly, pulling Sanghyuk's trembling palm away from his face, taking two of the fingers to brush against the tip of his teeth. "You don't scare me," Sanghyuk whispers, voice wavering as he watches how the tips press against the soft skin, but not piercing. Sanghyuk swallows as he pushes his finger upwards, against Taekwoon's hold, to convince himself and Taekwoon. He imagines he can hear his skin breaking, a gentle pop. Taekwoon inhales sharply as the tip of the canine sinks into Sanghyuk's skin, the sting more like when Sanghyuk cuts himself on a kitchen knife. "For what it's worth right now," Sanghyuk's eyes follow his blood, dripping down his fingers. "I didn't think vampires even... or that you... like me like that...too?" His words are jumbled up, his mind distracted by the way _his blood_ catches on Taekwoon's bottom lip, painting a red ribbon down his chin.

Sanghyuk tries to pull his fingers away when Taekwoon's gaze sharpens at his words. But Taekwoon's hand tightens around his wrist, tongue slipping past his lips.

He licks Sanghyuk's blood away from the wound, pink tongue prying between the two fingers to get at the dripping blood. Sanghyuk shivers, even as his skin feels like its burning, too hot as Taekwoon's mouth moves up further to wrap his fingers in it, Taekwoon's eyes fluttering shut. Taekwoon slides a knee between Sanghyuk's legs. Sanghyuk can feel more warmth, low in his stomach and when Taekwoon starts sucking on the tip, to stop the blood flow, Sanghyuk's hips involuntarily rock upwards.

His eyes snap downwards for the first time, and Taekwoon, he's hard too. Sanghyuk loses his breath completely.

Taekwoon's still licking, lightly sucking and as Sanghyuk meets his gaze he pulls off, saliva just a thin thread breaking off to coat his lips. Sanghyuk makes a noise when Taekwoon leans down, accepting Taekwoon's kiss and he thinks he can taste iron. His blood. Taekwoon's hips roll downwards, their cocks brushing. Taekwoon doesn't stop, lips moving to map familiar ground against his neck.

"Like I said," Taekwoon murmurs, and Sanghyuk hears it, the strain and the desire in his voice. His fingers reach to grab onto Taekwoon's hair. "So frustrating," he kisses another mark into his skin, the pain making Sanghyuk ache. "I've wanted you from the first kiss," he whispers when he reaches the area just below Sanghyuk's earlobe.

Sanghyuk gasps at the faint memory, his other hand unable to decide if he's grabbing at Taekwoon's hips to push him away or pull him forward.

Taekwoon goes downwards, this time marking unfamiliar territory, places he had never touched without the barrier of clothing. His eyes can't move away from Taekwoon's steady progress, the world blurred out.

Sanghyuk feels drunk, Taekwoon's chapped yet soft lips brushing over his skin, each inch lower rewarded with a kiss. He bucks when Taekwoon's fingers push at his inner thighs, spreading his legs and laying more kisses on his inner thigh, moving upwards. The soft, rounded, wet sounds of Taekwoon kissing the skin, marks blooming red instantly under his skin, punctuates every breath Sanghyuk takes.

Sanghyuk's shaking by then, and when Taekwoon finally does something, he moans, embarrassing himself with the sound. Taekwoon freezes, his tongue mid-lap on the tip of Sanghyuk's cock. He shifts, finishing the kitten lick, tip of his tongue flicking and Sanghyuk can't stop himself, this time a gasp escaping as he throws an arm over his eyes.

He feels exposed, spread open on the grass in this secluded enclave, with only one gate separating them from the world. He aches, the idea of being walked in upon stupidly arousing even if he knows no one would ever come to this place.

Taekwoon finally wraps his lips around the tip of Sanghyuk's cock, and it rips a whine out of Sanghyuk. His palm spreads over Sanghyuk's hipbone, holding him down firmly. It's not long before Sanghyuk's fingers are digging into the ground, ripping the long grass out, sending the scent of fresh grass into the air as Taekwoon takes his time.

Sanghyuk comes with a gasp, already near tears when Taekwoon starts stroking him, firm and smooth, too caught off-guard by everything to resist, pushing at Taekwoon as Taekwoon continues to suck on him.

"Too much, no-" Sanghyuk shuts up when Taekwoon surges up to seal their lips together, his long fingers rubbing soothingly on his scalp as Sanghyuk reduces to simply trembling.

Taekwoon tries to pull away but Sanghyuk refuses to let him go, the kiss sloppy as Sanghyuk's saliva coats their lips, making every slide of their lips against each other smooth. "You're horrible," Sanghyuk barely gets out, and Taekwoon smiles. "I'll hit you when I get my strength back."

"Was it too much?" He asks, and Sanghyuk laughs, holding Taekwoon's face between his unsteady hands.

"Do you think?"

"Mm," Taekwoon says, dropping a kiss on Sanghyuk's nose.

Sanghyuk looks down, and he remembers. Vampires too. Everything. "You're..." Taekwoon nods.

"If-"

"What do you want," Sanghyuk interrupts, and Taekwoon blinks at him. "I'll... anything."

Taekwoon gets up then, and Sanghyuk didn't think he would feel himself flush any harder when he gets a full view of Taekwoon.

Taekwoon looked exactly like his guilty dreams had imagined, lean muscles and faint contours. Taekwoon tugs him up. Their clothes are slung over Taekwoon's shoulder, and then Sanghyuk is stumbling after him, hand held tightly in Taekwoon's.

Taekwoon uncovers a door in the ground, revealing metal steps and he lets Sanghyuk down first, before coming after. It's strange to see the lights working along the bone dry sewers, providing little warmth in the chilly air underground, stranger to be naked like this but Taekwoon keeps him moving along, and then then Taekwoon's turning open a door. Sanghyuk steps into pure darkness, but he can make out faint outlines of furniture, other doors. Taekwoon passes him, and a hatch in the ceiling opens, letting in a silver of moonlight to illuminate the place.

He's swooped up, illiciting a yelp from him before he is deposited on a feather soft bed. Something lands on the bed with him, before Taekwoon joins in.

"I want," Taekwoon whispers, and Sanghyuk nods jerkily, feeling Taekwoon trail fingers along his body, fingertips riding over the bumps of his spine. Taekwoon tugs Sanghyuk onto his lap, shifting to get support against the wall.

Sanghyuk exhales suddenly, arousal hitting him again when Taekwoon's slender fingers slide over his ass, barely pulling. "Me," Sanghyuk says, stating the absolute obvious. "You want me."

Sanghyuk can feel his smile against his collarbone, then a kiss, like a reward for making the connection.

Sanghyuk spreads his palms over Taekwoon's back, blunt nails dragging over the smooth skin. Sanghyuk nods, throat dry.

The sound of a seal popping catches Sanghyuk's attention, and it surprises him to feel cool, slippery liquid on Taekwoon's fingers against his hole.

"I did research," Taekwoon admits, voice breaking the silence as he slips in the first finger. Sanghyuk shifts, the intrusion not unpleasant. "On your laptop, they said a lot of things," Taekwoon says, words warm against Sanghyuk's skin. "They said that talking helps to distract."

Sanghyuk expels a breathless laugh, at the thought of Taekwoon searching for such things, leaning forward to press their chests together, arms around Taekwoon's neck as Taekwoon introduces the second finger, his eyes closing. "You're not very good a- ah, at that, so nevermind."

Taekwoon spreads his fingers, and Sanghyuk realises Taekwoon was waiting Sanghyuk's short pants to even out before stretching him out. "More," he says. It's not his first time, but it has been a while.

The third finger sears a sweet burn up his spine, his skin tingling as Taekwoon leaves another mark on the edge of his collarbone.

"Okay?" Taekwoon says, as more lube spills over Sanghyuk's hole.

Sanghyuk shifts backwards to sit up and his back concaves when the motion slides Taekwoon's fingers further in. "Oh," Sanghyuk breathes, eyes fluttering open at the sensation. Taekwoon's staring at him, eyes glittering from the barest moonlight filtering in. Sanghyuk lifts himself by Taekwoon's shoulders, maintaining eye contact while letting himself sink back down on long fingers. It drags a stuttering breath out of him, and he so desperately wants to be good for Taekwoon, watching Taekwoon's eyes dilate, his lips barely parted as he watches Sanghyuk.

He repeats the action, over and over, until Taekwoon's pumping his fingers to meet him in tandem. Sanghyuk gives up eventually, biceps burning, letting Taekwoon do the work as he buries his face into Taekwoon's neck, feeling rebellious as he sucks a mark into Taekwoon's skin, wondering if it will stay when Taekwoon crooks his fingers in response. He gasps, feeling Taekwoon drag his fingertips, rubbing slowly. He sits up, feels knuckles bump against his rim as they slide in with his motion. His cock is already hard again, leaking as he feels Taekwoon's fingers move in and out of him as he undulates his hips.

"You said," Sanghyuk meets Taekwoon's unwavering gaze, resisting a shudder when Taekwoon pulls his fingers out completely only to slowly slide them back in. "You wanted me."

Taekwoon's adam apple bobs, and Sanghyuk slides light fingers over it. "What are you waiting for?"

"You," Taekwoon whispers, pulling his hand away and lifting Sanghyuk, pressing him against the mattress, hand wrapping around Sanghyuk's cock and Sanghyuk's eyes roll back.

"Taekwoon," Sanghyuk says, the friction of his hand against sensitive skin tearing words away from him. "You had me a long time ago."

Taekwoon hums, and Sanghyuk sighs softly when he feels the blunt tip of Taekwoon pressing against him.

Sanghyuk's breath freezes in his lungs as he feels Taekwoon fill him, feels his hole stretch to accomodate him. The burn brings unexpected tears to his eyes as he hisses. He tries to relax, trying to adjust. Taekwoon forces him to breathe, kissing him hard. It feels like he wants to inhale Sanghyuk, taking Sanghyuk's every shaking breath in as he starts to dip in and out shallowly.

"I'm not your first,' Taekwoon sounds breathless himself, and it's almost ridiculous to Sanghyuk because vampires don't need to breathe.

"No," he makes a sound when Taekwoon shifts closer and he laughs, trying to cling to sanity as Taekwoon starts getting deeper.

"How upsetting," Taekwoon says suddenly, so soft, as if he was talking to himself but he's staring straight into Sanghyuk's eyes and all Sanghyuk can do is pull Taekwoon in to kiss him as the possessiveness of the words sets in. When Sanghyuk gasps at a well-aimed thrust, he growls, the sound making Sanghyuk's cock twitch.

It's slow, everything is slow, from the way Taekwoon rocks and out of him, to how he carefully adjusts the angle to match that same thrust.

Taekwoon seems to be savouring every motion, panting lightly, eyes shut. Sanghyuk watches him, reflexively tensing up when he sees Taekwoon's pushing in. Sanghyuk relishes the quiet noises Taekwoon makes in his throat, fingernails dragging over the dip in the small of Taekwoon's back bluntly.

The slowness is sweet torture, but Sanghyuk wants more.

"Number one, this isn't my first time, number two, I'm not a porcelian doll, number three, Taekwoon," Sanghyuk pants, words taking too long to form proper sentences in his mouth, lifting his hips to meet Taekwoon's. " _Fuck_ me."A hand curves around the back of his knee, and abruptly his leg is being pushed up, over Taekwoon's shoulder. Sanghyuk's back arches sharply as he cries out at the angle.

It's maddening because Taekwoon still goes slow, and Sanghyuk is drowning in the pleasure. "I can't," Sanghyuk pleads, Taekwoon leaning down immediately to fit their lips together, pushing Sanghyuk's leg further up and making him sob. "Taek- Taekwoon, please," Sanghyuk whimpers into the kiss, lifting his hips the best he can to make Taekwoon go faster.

"I like it slow," Taekwoon murmurs, lips moving to suck at the junction below Sanghyuk's jaw and the start of his neck. "I like hearing you." Sanghyuk's breathless laugh breaks off when Taekwoon suddenly speeds up, and then he's past breaking point, coming with a surprised cry.

Sanghyuk expects nothing, but then he feels warm fluid and his spent body feels a weak surge of arousal. His ankle catches onto the back of Taekwoon's neck to stop him from moving away. "No," Sanghyuk moans softly, as the pleasure continues, feeling it fill him. "In me, please."

Taekwoon's surprise is evident, even as his hips don't stop their movement. Sanghyuk's eyes close, soft sighs slipping out as Taekwoon slows, the wetness in him making him shift his legs, pressing his thighs together.

He rests his cheek on the sheets, and Taekwoon's lips find his as he pulls out. "Thank you."

"For what," Sanghyuk mumbles, hands slipping off Taekwoon's waist as Taekwoon moves away. There's the sound of the hatch closing, and he opens his eyes to pure darkness. He feels himself being lifted, Taekwoon maneuvering him into a room. "You aren't taking me somewhere to kill me now, are you?"

Taekwoon laughs, the sound echoing oddly and when warm water hits Sanghyuk's body he squirms, realising where they were.

"Or have my blood?" Sanghyuk jokes, letting Taekwoon sit him on smooth concrete floor. He closes his eyes when soapy hands and fingers curl into his hair, lightly scrubbing.

"I wish," Taekwoon murmurs, fingers carefully swiping soap onto his face. "You wish."

"Maybe," Sanghyuk giggles, absolutely drowsy from the warmth and Taekwoon's gentle massaging pressure.

"Maybe," Taekwoon repeats, and Sanghyuk, admist all the haze of sleep, feels a small shiver run down his spine.

Taekwoon leaves him to dry off, and when Sanghyuk pads through the short hallway, Taekwoon is dumping the old sheets into a basket.

Taekwoon's still shirtless, but he has sweatpants on, and Sanghyuk crawls onto the bed, first hand missing the bed before his next hand catches onto the edge of it, pulling him to safety. Clothes land in his lap, and Sanghyuk puts them on, fumbling as he tries to distinguish shirt from shorts. They fit nicely, and before Sanghyuk can ask Taekwoon clarifies, "I took clothes from your drawers the other day."

"Sneaky," Sanghyuk says as he flops down onto the pillows. "Planning to attack me from the start."

"You make it sound awful," Taekwoon says, sitting in front of him with a towel. He starts drying Sanghyuk's hair briskly. Taekwoon waits for Sanghyuk to recall the familar words then Sanghyuk smacks his shoulder, shaking off the towel and Taekwoon's hands so he could glare at him.

"No copying!"

"No rules," Taekwoon shoots back, tossing the wet towel away and Sanghyuk snorts. His gaze falls over Taekwoon's torso, and he flushes like a schoolgirl and he smacks his cheeks, looking away. He's fighting a grin, feeling entirely human, flustered and heated compared to Taekwoon's coolness.

"The effect you have on me," Sanghyuk says to the bedsheets. He looks up, Taekwoon looking entirely pleased with himself. "You are so gross," he says, covering his eyes and Taekwoon half-laughs, tugging away his hands. Sanghyuk scowls at Taekwoon, even as his hands are guided to rest on broad pale shoulders curiously.

"You are about attractive to me as I am to you," Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk snorts.

"You are confident that it's a high level of attraction then," Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon nods, smirking as he leans close, their noses brushing.

"Am I wrong," Taekwoon murmurs, lips brushing his as he speaks, and Sanghyuk admits his feint when he chases after those lips, still hungry for Taekwoon's touch.

His grip on Sanghyuk's waist is no less gentler, but now he seems to ask for more, licking into Sanghyuk's mouth without Sanghyuk needing to prompt him. His teeth tugs on Sanghyuk's bottom lip firmly as Sanghyuk's hand skitter, uncertain of where touch as his palms slips over smooth, firm skin, feeling the edges and ridges of Taekwoon's bones, the barest movement of muscle on his back as he shifts, tugging Sanghyuk over him.

Sanghyuk is breathless again, as he holds himself above Taekwoon on all fours. "Hi," he breathes. "I really like you, but anymore and I'll die," he says, laughing at Taekwoon's sigh. "You like making out that much?"

"I like anything with you," Taekwoon says.

"Me too," Sanghyuk says, before rolling over and landing next to him.

The drowsiness from before fades back in as Taekwoon starts nuzzling the back of his neck. His fingers run through his almost-dry hair, a silent question.

"Mhm," Sanghyuk says, feeling Taekwoon settle down next to him. When an arm wraps around his waist, Sanghyuk rolls back over, nose bumping into Taekwoon's chin. He giggles, and he tips his head up, lips clumsily pressing onto the corner of Taekwoon's mouth. Taekwoon's hand helps him to find his mark proper, and Sanghyuk hums, satisfied as Taekwoon pulls a blanket over him.

~~

Sanghyuk wakes up at a noise, eyes looking for the door. Taekwoon was slipping in through the door, plastic bag rustling as he deposits it on the floor. Taekwoon looks at him, and Sanghyuk slips off the bed. He grabs his phone. Taekwoon sits right under the hatch, moonlight showering him and illuminating the grey carpet covering the center of the room.

Sanghyuk drops down next to Taekwoon, reaching for the bag. He uncovers soymilk, juice, bread rolls and instant noodles.

"I've cleared out my fridge during the months you were away," Taekwoon says, when Sanghyuk looks up at him curiously. "And I have hot water."

Sanghyuk picks up the packet drink of soymilk, lips twitching into a smile. "Thank you."

"I thought you might be hungry," Taekwoon says. "You slept through the whole of the day with me."

"Oh," Sanghyuk says, plucking a wrapped breadroll out of the pile. He puts the drink down, tearing into the sweet bread.

He munches, eyes on Taekwoon who watches him. "Does it smell any good to you?"

Taekwoon's head shakes. "What does bread smell like to you?" Taekwoon asks, intent on the game.

"Bread," Sanghyuk chuckles at Taekwoon's frown. "Like flour, butter and eggs. It's nice."

Taekwoon's bottom lip slides out slightly as he considers that. He rises to put away the drinks, putting them into a barren fridge. He picks up the instant noodles, pausing. He stares at the packaging, turning it over. He glances at the fridge, head tilted, before he looks at Sanghyuk.

"Cupboards," Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon does as he says. "Dried foods go into the cupboads."

Taekwoon returns to him, helping hin throw away the wrappers and carton before he sits by Sanghyuk, looking up through the hatch. Sanghyuk has grown comfortable with Taekwoon's silence. It bothered him at first, where Sanghyuk's typical day involved being surrounded by Hakyeon and Hongbin.

Sanghyuk flicks through social media on his phone, checking emails. Taekwoon scoots closer, watching.

"Will Hakyeon and Hongbin be looking for you?"

Sanghyuk stays silent, glancing at him. Taekwoon doesn't usually speak without purpose.

"It's still my turn to ask," Sanghyuk says eventually. "But," he says, getting back Taekwoon's attention. "I'll be staying here for the week, since you want that."

Taekwoon blinks, licking his lips when he realises he has been completely seen through. He reaches out, his fingers brushing Sanghyuk's side with petulance. Sanghyuk yelps, squirming away, but Taekwoon follows, fingers sure of where to touch. Sanghyuk abandons his phone to try and catch Taekwoon's hands. Taekwoon is faster than him, and eventually Taekwoon's legs are bracketing his hips to stop any attempt at running away as he relentlessly tickles Sanghyuk. He's breathless by the time Taekwoon lets him clasp onto his hands, and he lets out a small giggle when Taekwoon teasingly uses his elbow to tickle him one last time.

"It's no fair," Sanghyuk complains, breathing hard. "This game isn't a competition."

Taekwoon smirks as he rolls off Sanghyuk, splaying out on the carpet as he sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Taekwoon says. He leans his head to the right, to look at Sanghyuk. "Everything's right." His pale skin glows under the moonlight, black hair shining just barely.

Sanghyuk still finds it difficult to believe that a vampire likes him, that Taekwoon likes him. He stares at the brown eyes that were so human, that are human.

"Sanghyuk," Taekwoon snaps him out of his thoughts.

"What were you thinking?" Taekwoon says, Sanghyuk watching his lips form the words. "Last night." Taekwoon shifts.

Sanghyuk swallows, but the image that follows immediately after Taekwoon's body is his teeth. Vampire teeth used to make his blood run cold, send his heart racing. "That I would let you do anything," Sanghyuk says, remembering the shower after. His heart nearly stops at his own words.

"Why?" Taekwoon sits up now, eyes curious.

"Because I would," Sanghyuk says, pulling at the carpet's fibres. "I would."

Taekwoon stays silent, and Sanghyuk licks his lips. "Can I," he pulls himself up to be level with Taekwoon. "Can I see?"

"See what?"

"Your teeth."

Taekwoon's chest stills.

"I wasn't scared last night," Sanghyuk reminds him.

"You could have just been-" Taekwoon lapses into silence.

"Please?" Sanghyuk tries, moving to sit between Taekwoon's legs. He lifts fingers to Taekwoon's lips, fingertips pressing against the pink flesh.

Taekwoon's lips part, eyes closing. The last centimeters of his canines were sliding out, and Sanghyuk exhales. Taekwoon looks different with his teeth out, almost regal. His neck curves elegantly as he tips his head back to aid Sanghyuk. His hands rest in Sanghyuk's lap.

"Thank you," Sanghyuk says quietly, fingertip sliding against his teeth. "What are you thinking?"

Taekwoon doesn't speak, and Sanghyuk smiles.

"You lose," he says, pulling his hand away.

"Your fingers were in my mouth," Taekwoon says finally, eyes still shut as Sanghyuk bites down on his own bottom lip, wondering how far Taekwoon would let him go.

"New game," Sanghyuk says, holding his breath. "Who do you feed on?"

Taekwoon's eyes snap open, and Sanghyuk has to stop himself from jerking backwards at the sight of Taekwoon glaring at him, teeth bared. Taekwoon's eyes are searching his, and Sanghyuk sees him thinking, his lips barely parted in preparation for words. "People," Taekwoon says, each vowel eunanciated carefully. "People you work to protect, people like you."

"Did you feed recently?" Sanghyuk continues, and Taekwoon seems ready for the question.

Taekwoon shakes his head. "I wasn't in the mood."

"You have moods to eat?"

"I missed you terribly," Taekwoon admits, looking away. "It put me off my appetite."

Sanghyuk nods slowly, mind working. He had thought about it before. Or dreamt about it before, to be more honest, disturbingly crystal clear even now. It should have felt like a nightmare, the sensation of blood being pulled out of his neck and Taekwoon's voice, too little of the softness and too much hungry growling. But Sanghyuk had woken up both in tears and in the need to relieve the hardness in his pants.

It's a terrible idea, if he sees it from Taekwoon's view, but the idea of it happening in reality makes his stomach flutter the same way Taekwoon simply existing does. "Why?"

"I didn't realise that sort of thing could happen either," Taekwoon says, brushing Sanghyuk's fringe away from his eyes. "Then I realised it was because I was missing you," Taekwoon says, hands running up and down Sanghyuk's arms. "I started thinking foolish things, like the idea that you wouldn't be happy if I killed a person for blood."

Sanghyuk cracks a weak smile. "I wouldn't," Sanghyuk murmurs. "But I wouldn't like you to be hungry either. There's a solution though, if...." Taekwoon looks at him, hands freezing in their movement. "I've thought about it, and, well, the prospects don't seem so bad."

Taekwoon's eyes are dilated, and Sanghyuk hopes it's a good sign as he waits in silence.

"It would hurt," Taekwoon finally says, and Sanghyuk's tension seeps away from him. "I should've known you had this idea, from last night."

"Spontaniety," Sanghyuk jokes.

"Your idea of being spontaneous is severely undermeasured," Taekwoon says, leaning in. Sanghyuk flinches, and Taekwoon chuckles quietly. "I won't just _bite_ you like an animal, Sanghyuk."

"Here I was thinking you would ask me if I was having second thoughts," Sanghyuk says, affronted even as Taekwoon tugs at his sleeve to have him fall directly against Taekwoon. "You aren't allowed to sass me when you act like a kitten half the time," Taekwoon doesn't reply, just a small smile as he adjusts him, Sanghyuk's back to his chest.

Sanghyuk tips his head back onto Taekwoon's shoulder when Taekwoon starts to pepper kisses over the side of his neck, feeling Taekwoon breathe in slowly. Taekwoon's arms loosely circle his waist now.

"Do you do this to everyone you feed on," Sanghyuk laughs, already feeling light-headed. Sanghyuk jerks when he feels Taekwoon's hand slide past his waistband. "Do you like my scent or something?"

He makes a noise of amusement. "I told you I did not have bloodlust but it did not mean I did not enjoy the scent of your blood, or of you," Sanghyuk laughs at the words.

"Such honesty," he murmurs when Taekwoon kisses a mark into his skin. "You wanted my blood from the start, didn't you," he says, grabbing on Taekwoon's wrist accusingly and Taekwoon laughs.

"This is so unnecessary," Sanghyuk says desperately when the circle of Taekwoon's hand tightens, the strokes still long and slow.

"I just wanted to hear you while," Taekwoon's other hand helps Sanghyuk's head turn. Taekwoon's lips find his, teeth pulling on his bottom lip and Sanghyuk moans into the kiss when Taekwoon's hand suddenly takes a long slow upstroke. "I have you." The words send ripples under Sanghyuk's skin, his limbs feeling weak under the presence of Taekwoon, under him like this at his mercy.

"Plus it'll make it hurt less," Taekwoon whispers against his skin. "I don't want you to hurt." Sanghyuk shut his eyes, exhaling.

Taekwoon continues nuzzling his skin, and Sanghyuk's breathing grows heavy as he waits. He can't help the noises he makes, and he covers his mouth with a fist. A breathy whine escapes him when Taekwoon pulls his free hand away from his mouth.

"Are you sure?" Taekwoon's voice is suddenly tainted with hesitance. Sanghyuk's hand tightens on Taekwoon's wrist, fingernails indenting the skin.

"I don't think I've ever considered that," Sanghyuk says breathlessly, his last word hitching when Taekwoon squeezes the head of his cock. "But yes, I think so," Taekwoon stays silent, but his hold tightens.

Taekwoon nips at the same spot again, and then a kiss. But when his hand abandons slow torture for relentless pleasure, there's a sharp sting, and Sanghyuk cries out, eyes snapping open as he feels Taekwoon's teeth sink into his skin. The pain set Sanghyuk's nerves alight, oversensitive and his back arches just barely as he comes, held down by Taekwoon.

Sanghyuk doesn't know what's coming out of his mouth as he feels Taekwoon withdraw his teeth to settle for sucking at the punctures, but his eyes roll back when Taekwoon continues to pump his cock. The sensations are odd, the gentle suckling contrasting with the tinges of pain, and oh, the pain.

Sanghyuk gasps at a particularly hard suck, the pain flaring and Sanghyuk's hips rock upwards into Taekwoon's hand even though he's already come. When he manages to push Taekwoon's hand away, he realises Taekwoon was already done, lapping at his skin, stopping the blood flow the same way he tries to help Sanghyuk's cuts. Sanghyuk tries to sit up, and Taekwoon hisses when Sanghyuk's hand accidentally brushes his crotch.

"Oh," Sanghyuk says, the whole situation incredibly heady. His hands seek Taekwoon's zipper, stumbling. He's tipped backwards, lowered onto the carpet with a soft thud, Taekwoon sliding over him.

"Okay?" Taekwoon asks but Sanghyuk's hands continue to work clumsily at Taekwoon's zipper as he leans up, wanting to reciprocate. Taekwoon growls, kissing him. It's rougher, more open-mouthed and Sanghyuk manages to pop the button of Taekwoon's jeans blind. Taekwoon's fingers curl into Sanghyuk's hair, and his skin temperature flares to searing hot as Sanghyuk slides his hands up and under Taekwoon's shirt. Taekwoon's hips grind against him, his fingers catching onto the waist of his pants to tug it off completely.

He reaches for Taekwoon, but there's a whispered 'wait' and suddenly Taekwoon's by the bed, clothes slipping off and down by his feet with a soft sound. Taekwoon turns around, taking one step before he freezes. Sanghyuk stares back at him.

"Taekwoon," Sanghyuk murmurs and then Taekwoon snaps out of it, striding back to him.

Sanghyuk's eyes drift to Taekwoon's cock, leaking precome and curving upwards. When Taekwoon drops back down over him, he closes his eyes when he sees how naturally his legs already fall open to accommodate Taekwoon.

"Wha- mm," Sanghyuk''s words are swallowed, and Taekwoon's fingers slipping carefully into his hole. Sanghyuk pants when Taekwoon's mouth shifts to his neck. Taekwoon is abruptly more impatient, like he was driven wild by the blood he had just taken in, and the speed leaves Sanghyuk disoriented.

"You looked gorgeous like that," Taekwoon whispers, the tone animalistic. "Lying there, open for me." His heart stutters at the words, and his breath stutters when Taekwoon's cock presses into him. It doesn't hurt much, not from last night, and Sanghyuk wants more.

"Taekwoon," Sanghyuk breathes, Taekwoon sliding in and out of him, still at the unbearably dragged-out pace, knowing where to hit. "Taekwoon," he repeats and Taekwoon nips bluntly at the skin. "Again."

Another soft bite comes, and Sanghyuk's hand tightens in Taekwoon's hair, holding his face against his neck. "No, that couldn't have been enough," he begs, lifting his hips to meet Taekwoon's. " _Bite_ me," he says.

Taekwoon's hips slow to a stop and Sanghyuk whimpers, grinding down.

"Please," Sanghyuk's other hand pushes at Taekwoon's shoulder.

Taekwoon starts up again. There's the tentative scrape of Taekwoon's fangs against his skin and Sanghyuk moans, "Please."

Sanghyuk's nails dig into Taekwoon's skin when he feels his skin break under Taekwoon's teeth, the pain drowned out by the huge wave of pleasure that crashes over Sanghyuk, engulfing him. As the teeth sink further in, it was like a tightening coil low in Sanghyuk's stomach. When the teeth pull out, it's almost instant, Sanghyuk coming, crying out and shuddering. Sanghyuk clenches around Taekwoon, rolling his hips for Taekwoon as he continues to thrust into him.

Sanghyuk can feel Taekwoon drink, lips pressed firmly against his neck. He listens to the hollow slurping sound of him sipping at his blood, punctuated by the wet, obscene sounds of him fucking into Sanghyuk. His hand runs along Taekwoon's sides, his back bent into a smooth bridge over Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk can hear the proverbial door slamming, his path to hell clear as day as he crosses two lines that should not have been neared in the first place. Yet he feels sated. He stares up at the hatch, at the moon outside, his heart feeling too big for his chest as he realises what he's feeling. There isn't a single drop of regret, and Sanghyuk wonders if Taekwoon can taste it in his blood. His heart is still racing, in a pleasant, hummingbird thrum sort of way. Taekwoon lifts one hand, bringing it to the back of Sanghyuk's neck as if to bring Sanghyuk closer to him, as if there was any space left.

"Taekwoon," he says wonderingly.

Taekwoon moans quietly at the sound of his name, in Sanghyuk's voice. A warm wetness slides Sanghyuk's neck and over his shoulder blades as blood spills past Taekwoon's lips in his distraction. Taekwoon continues drinking, the slow suckling matching the beat of his thrusts. Sanghyuk can concentrate this way, even count the minutes, can feel every inch of Taekwoon in him, sliding against his walls with firm pressure. Pleasure continues to pulse steadily through his veins, his fingers slowly stroking the nape of Taekwoon's neck. Taekwoon suddenly pulls away, forehead pressing against the carpet beside Sanghyuk's head as he sighs, coming.

Taekwoon shifts, pushing himself up. He pauses.

"You still want me to... inside?" Taekwoon whispers, and Sanghyuk feels his cock twitch as he nods. Sanghyuk clenches and unclenches, feeling both too full and yet perfectly filled. He feels his cheeks heat when Taekwoon chuckles lowly Taekwoon sinks down again, head dipping to lick a long trail from Sanghyuk's shoulder back to the bite, Taekwoon sinks down beside him, slipping out as he continues clean up his skin.

"Messy," Taekwoon says, pushing Sanghyuk up barely to lap at the blood painted over his shoulder. Sanghyuk laughs, feeling limbless and sated. "You're impossible."

"Frustrating, impossible," Sanghyuk says. "Why are none of the adjectives like lovable," he raises a hand, counting off. "Irresistable, I mean, you just drank my blood, handsome..." He laughs, looking at Taekwoon's scandalised expression. Taekwoon's lips are stained, liquid crimson caught in the dry cracks of his lips. Sanghyuk tastes his own blood when Taekwoon kisses him, as he catches Taekwoon's top lip in his teeth.

"Twice," Taekwoon says. Sanghyuk sways as he sits up, feeling the world spin around him for a second. "I shouldn't have. The blood... you," he says. "Tempted me." Sanghyuk stares at Taekwoon's eyes, still brown, but the glint in his iris more feral. More vampire, but still Taekwoon. Nothing has changed.

"I wanted you to," Sanghyuk says. The punctured skin stings just barely when he pulls at the skin, fingertips ghosting over the four puncture holes. "I mean, if you usually drink a whole human, the first time couldn't have been enough, right?"

"How ridiculous," Taekwoon murmurs. "A vampire hunter thinking and talking like a vampire." Sanghyuk raises a hand to smack his chest, but he's thrown off balance, and he misses completely, flopping against Taekwoon instead.

"Okay," Sanghyuk says, blinking rapidly, as the world seems to turn on its side. "Maybe that was a little too much."

Taekwoon pulls him up, sighing.

~~

Sanghyuk shifts, feeling Taekwoon's arm slip off his hips. His eyes flutter open, and the darkness is disorienting as his body insistently tells him it has to be afternoon. Taekwoon nuzzles between his shoulderblades, arm flopping over Sanghyuk's waist this time as he tries to drag Sanghyuk closer to him.

"Stay," Taekwoon mumbles, his already soft voice barely audible in his drowsiness. Sanghyuk's eyes slip shut again, not in a rush. But he itches to get up, and when Taekwoon's breathing steadies, he leaves the bed. He stumbles over the edge of the carpet, eyes useless in the complete darkness. He kneels, crawling over the carpet, fingers threading through the carpet's soft fibres. His fingers bump into the corner of his phone, and he uses its screen light to guide his way, putting the brightness to its dimmest to not disturb Taekwoon. He stands, glancing at the short hallway the bathroom was in before. He walks towards it, stepping carefully.

He passes the bathroom, more interested in the door at the end of the hall. There was no knob, but the heavy wood door gives way when Sanghyuk presses a palm against it firmly. He pushes it harder, opening the doorway completely. The smell of charcoal, and the distinct metallic smell of pencil lead meets Sanghyuk first, before the slightly musty smell of old paper joins in. Sanghyuk brightens his phone screen here, and he glances around, breath held as he passes the light over every corner. There's desks, one pushed against another door, another in the center of the room. Here the room is carpeted as well, this time completely blanketing the cement floor. Huge sheets of paper sit on the desks, some half rolled up. Sanghyuk catches sight of a shelf, filled with thick folded stacks of paper, and thick books. He sits in the chair in front of the desk in the center of the room, flattening the topmost sheet to look at it. A pencil rolls out and over the paper, stopping against the box of pencils and charcoal.

Sanghyuk's eyes trace the pencil sketches, seeing smooth curves, forming doors, windows, balconies; sharp edges, straight lines that forms walls, foundations. They are blueprints, he realises, as he moves away a drawing compass that pins down the center of the paper. This one seems recently touched, Sanghyuk noticing a date from last year written on the top corner. The side of the sketch was incomplete, so he assumes it is the starting date.

He finds himself smiling, surprised at Taekwoon's talent. His phone beeps, warning him of its dying battery. He gets up, leaving, pulling at the door until its weight starts to swing itself close, and he eases it shut as he backs out of the room. He turns, before halting. He goes back into the room, looking under the sheets of paper. He finds A4-sized ones, picking a blank one. He grabs one pencil, scribbling a 'Be right back" down. He leans over Taekwoon, leaving it by the bed, where he was lying before. He drops a kiss on Taekwoon's cheek before quickly slipping out the door.

~

Sanghyuk's beanie starts to levitate above his head and he swats at it, catching it when it falls. He turns around as he shoves it into his bag.

"Hey," Jaehwan grins when he looks up. "Ready to shop with yours truly?"

Sanghyuk grimaces. Jaehwan scowls, and then Sanghyuk's darting out of the way when Jaehwan tries to catch him, almost bumping into a couple passing them. "How did Yoongi hyung get out of this again?"

"He's no fun," Jaehwan waves off, pulling Sanghyuk by the scarf. "Now come, Hakyeon and Kyungsoo await."

Sanghyuk's scarf nearly slides off and his hand shoots up to snap the end of it out of Jaehwan's hand. He adjusts it back around his neck, shooting a glance at one of the shop's windows at his reflection.

Hongbin smacks Jaehwan's fingers, releasing Sanghyuk from his grip. Jaehwan's eyes narrow as they start down the underground pass, and Hongbin's laugh is lost with the noise of the pre-Christmas crowd in the tunnel. It's always been a bit awkward around Jaehwan, but Sanghyuk likes to think that you can't entirely be comfortable with someone whose first meeting with Sanghyuk had been with his bare butt.

"So how's work been? I heard your leg got into a bit of trouble a couple of weeks back," Jaehwan says.

Sanghyuk shrugs, nudging Hongbin. "Does Hongbin tell you everything?"

"Well," Jaehwan says, exhanging glances with his boyfriend. "I do like to think of you like the child that has flown the nest, what with the way Hongbin talks about you," he holds up his hands when Hongbin whacks his shoulder, stumbling forward and out of the underground pass. The snow crunches beneath their feet, the snow scattering like sand when Sanghyuk kicks up a small, uncleared pile out of his way. "I mean," Jaehwan stops them by the entrance of the mall. "You are a lot younger than us, am I right?"

"It's just eight years," Sanghyuk says, but Jaehwan gasps, and a couple of people turn their way.

"Dear god," Jaehwan shakes his head, "What a child."

"This child is going to kick your ass the next time we are in a private area," Sanghyuk grins.

"Who is doing ass kicking?" Comes a voice, and both Hongbin and Sanghyuk stagger unde the weight of Hakyeon, the eldest breaking them apart to fit himself between them. "I want in."

"Me," Sanghyuk says.

"The elderly should be sitting down to watch," Hongbin says, grinning when Hakyeon squawks indignantly, hands flapping at him.

"Listen to them, Hakyeon," Kyungsoo materialises by Jaehwan.

"Kyungsoo!" Jaehwan yelps. "Almost ten years and you still do that rubbish to me."

"You should have taken Madame Miseon's class," Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow. "You skipped to help Namjoon prank Seokjin hyung."

"He didn't even fall for it," Jaehwan says, hand smacking his forehead. "I hated her though."

"Right," Sanghyuk says. "I suppose everyone knows what they are talking about."

"Just me," Hakyeon says amusedly.

Sanghyuk looks at an elderly couple toddling by. The lady looks over, and Sanghyuk smiles, bowing shallowly, and she smiles at him. "Should he be even letting people see him appear out of nowhere?" Sanghyuk asks.

"People blink and overlook things," Kyungsoo shrugs.

"The troublemaking trio," Hongbin says, dodging Hakyeon's hand before shoving it away.

"I never went to the Academy," Hakyeon reminds him.

"Doesn't mean you didn't make trouble with them," Hongbin says. "Now, can we go in to shop or are we going to stand here waiting for snow to fall on us?"

The shop assistants give them dirty looks as they crowd outside the changing rooms, Hakyeon's own fashion panel. When he comes out in pink jeans, the roar of laughter they make echoes in the hall, and Jaehwan fakes a faint, Sanghyuk catching him, still laughing himself. The noise they make, the shoving, the teasing, it's like Sanghyuk slipping into an old sweater, comfortable and familiar. Jaehwan plonks a huge scarf over his current scarf, and his head drowns in the material, grin invisible past the thick material.

"He looks like a mushroom," Kyungsoo says, as Sanghyuk turns carefully to try and look at his reflection. "A colourful one."

"Poisonous mushrooms are colourful," Jaehwan says, adjusting the scarf. Kyungsoo snorts, and Sanghyuk's line of vision is completely obscured when a snowhat finds its way on his head.

"There," Hongbin's voice trickles through the wool. "All set."

"I hate you guys," Sanghyuk grumbles, reaching up to pull everything off when his hands are pulled behind his back, and he stumbles, feeling the back of his head bump into someone's face. "What now?"

"Photos!" Hakyeon announces happily, and before Sanghyuk can even try anything, the sound of a camera goes off, and he groans. Hakyeon was smugly keeping his phone in his pocket by the time Sanghyuk manages to escape the hat and the scarf, and Sanghyuk sighs resignedly when he takes out his own phone to see that it's been sent into the group chat.

When they wander into a mobile service provider, an idea hits Sanghyuk. He gets a queue number, patting Hakyeon on the shoulder to let him know. Kyungsoo follows him as he goes to the counter. "Getting a new phone?"

"Just in case," Sanghyuk fiddles with a display set.

"Catching a lot of them, huh?" Kyungsoo runs a finger over one of the sets as well. "Be careful."

"I always am," Sanghyuk says, and Kyungsoo snorts.

"That's what Hakyeon says all the time," Kyungsoo says. "Both the teacher and student are so worrisome."

"Aw," Sanghyuk coos, slinging an arm over Kyungsoo's shoulders. "You worry about me?"

"I just don't want my work to go to waste," Kyungsoo says, lips curving into his signature heart shape. Sanghyuk sulks at him, leaning his weight on his smaller form. "When did you get so tall, this is a nightmare."

"While you were busy trying to concoct potions to make yourself grow taller," Sanghyuk snipes, and a heavy foot lands on his toes. Sanghyuk swallows a yell, and Kyungsoo's smiling at him as he limps away to get the job done.

By the time he's finished, the rest of them had moved into a cafe bistro and Kyungsoo goes to buy drinks for both of them.

"New phone?" Hongbin asks.

"Just a duplicate," Sanghyuk says, "My phone feels like it would break soon." Hongbin nods, buying the excuse, and Sanghyuk places the bag behind him discreetly. He glances out of the windows as he sinks onto the empty couch opposite the rest. The sky is spottled, against the setting sun, threatening to dust the city with more white. "The view here is nice," he comments, and the conversation turns to it.

By the time the coffee mugs are half-drained, Kyungsoo was dozing off on Jaehwan's shoulder, while Hakyeon busied himself with online videos. Jaehwan himself was slumped down against the couch, to accomodate Kyungsoo's height, watching Hakyeon's videos.

Sanghyuk gets into the new phone, slipping in the duplicated SIM card. He uses the phone to call his, before setting it aside. He flicks at the currently unknown number, adding it into his contacts.

'Name of contact," the phone flashes at him, and Sanghyuk glances up once at the rest. Hongbin returns his gaze, looking up from his magazine, and Sanghyuk shakes his head, looking back down.

He saves it, tossing his phone back into his bag before packing up the new phone.

"I'll go first," Sanghyuk says, and Kyungsoo gets up.

"Oh," Kyungsoo says, stretching. "I'll follow."

"Don't you want to stay for dinner with them?" Sanghyuk says, heaving his bag onto his shoulder.

"Don't you?" Kyungsoo says sharply. "I thought we'd talk." Sanghyuk looks down at him, startled. Kyungsoo waves at the rest, left hand curling around Sanghyuk's elbow. "Bye guys."

Sanghyuk waves as the rest chorus goodbyes. Kyungsoo's silent the whole way back on the bus, leaving Sanghyuk to watch the sky. The darkness stains the grey sky, chasing away the dimming sun, and Sanghyuk wonders if Taekwoon is awake by now. He glances over when Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose, exhaling loudly.

"What's wrong?" Sanghyuk's shoulder bumps into Kyungsoo's as he leans in to whisper. Kyungsoo's hair flies as he shakes his head furiously, increasing the centimetres between them. Sanghyuk frowns, turning to look at the back of the bus before he scans the front. He presses his lips together, before leaning back against the window.

"You smell," Kyungsoo says finally, when their feet hit the ground, the bus screeching out of the bus stop behind them.

"What?" Sanghyuk says, lifting an arm to sniff at his clothes. "I showered before we went out."

"No, you smell," Kyungsoo sighs grumpily, a hand pinned between Sanghyuk's shoulder blades to push him forward across the green pedestrian light. "I was thinking, and yes."

The shop is immediately opposite the light, so Sanghyuk forces a stop. He frowns at Kyungsoo.

"You smell of your boyfriend," Kyungsoo says placidly, eyes rolling, and Sanghyuk takes a step back. Kyungsoo holds up a hand. "The rest don't know-" The door behind him clicks open. Light spills out, backing Yoongi as he leans against the door frame.

"Welcome home," Yoongi says, nodding at Sanghyuk. "Hey kiddo."

"Do you know?" Sanghyuk says. Yoongi's head tilts, before he gets it, nodding.

"Yeah," Yoongi says. He looks Sanghyuk over. "Relax, what did you say?"

"I just told him he smells of his boyfriend," Kyungsoo says, folding his arms. "There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

"Ah," Yoongi nods. He smiles at Sanghyuk, gums showing. "Yes, so now we'll sacrifice you to the hunters as a betrayer."

Sanghyuk grits his teeth, exhaling. "It's not a huge secret-"

"Yeah, keeping it from your whole circle of friends is totally not a secret," Yoongi chuckles, pulling his coat off the hanger and stepping out. "Come on," he says placatingly. "Let's walk. Kyungsoo isn't exactly eloquent."

Kyungsoo pulls a face. "Go home," Kyungsoo says, brushing past him to enter the house. He glances back up at the night sky. "And be careful."

"I don't think he'll kill his boyfriend's friends," Yoongi says, just as the door swings shut.

"There are other vampires in this world," Kyungsoo yells back, the sound muffled through the thick wood.

"Sorry," Sanghyuk says as Yoongi strolls beside him.

"For what?" Yoongi laughs. He tips his head back. "Ah, the moon is nice today."

"I hid Taekwoon from you guys," Sanghyuk says, rubbing at his neck and Yoongi hums. "Taekwoon _is_ a vampire."

"Is that his name?" Yoongi asks. "He's the sloth from months ago right?"

Sanghyuk nods. "The hive-"

Yoongi holds up a hand. "Bet he saved your ass, there's no way you could have gotten out alone."

"I'm insulted," Sanghyuk says, the tense line of his shoulders sagging.

He stares at the scarred pavement, as they walk, counting the weeks. "You've suspected for ages."

"Technically about three months? Come on, the normal hunter couldn't," Yoongi reasons. "It's like those stupid movies where one person... yeah."

"Takes down a mob single-handedly?" Sanghyuk fills in, staring at him curiously.

Yoongi nods, rubbing his hands together, the chafing loud in the empty streets. They pass a building in silence, before he starts again. "Though, if he has been watching you..." Yoongi tugs up his hood when the wind blows from the back.

"I don't really..." Sanghyuk considers that. "Maybe?"

"I wonder if the previous group noticed you, and the interest Taekwoon holds in you," Yoongi says, lips pursed. "Vampires don't like the idea of hiearchy."

"And sloths are higher?" Sanghyuk says.

"More powerful, I'm sure Hakyeon has explained it to you. It's a more animalistic thing," Yoongi says, making a pyramid in the air with his hands. "Less calculative. It's an instinctive 'take down the stronger _but_ smaller population sort of thing."

Sanghyuk stays silent, and Yoongi hums again.

"You know, we mix with vampires, Soo and I."

Sanghyuk nods, then catches himself. "What?" Sanghyuk says, as they stop in front of his building.

"Not like this, for other purposes," Yoongi holds up his hands, winking at Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk feels his face heat, and he shoves Yoongi lightly. Yoongi stumbles back jokingly, laughing. "We've a lot to explain on our end too."

Sanghyuk laughs quietly, kicking at the ground. "Deal," Sanghyuk says firmly. He sticks a hand out for shaking.

"So that you know it's not a big deal," Yoongi says, frowns slightly as he thinks. "At least to the two of us," he adds, lifting a fist. Sanghyuk stares at it., hand still out for shaking. "Fist bump, you lame brat. Who does handshakes anymore."

"Oh," Sanghyuk says, still staring. Then he laughs, and then he's doubled over. breathless. Yoongi kicks at his shins, throwing threats. "Okay, okay," he says as he attempts to reciprocate. Their knuckles meet, and then Yoongi's fingers shoot out to tap the bracelet. The bracelet peeps in response to its maker, before a warm feeling washes out the unease. It made him feel like Yoongi was promising him something.

"There, feeling better?"

"You already make me feel at ease all the time, hyung," Sanghyuk says, grabbing him by the shoulders to hold him off when Yoongi coos obnoxiously, trying to reach up to ruffle his hair. "So you aren't going to tell them?"

"Not until you do," Yoongi backing off. He stops, and Sanghyuk pauses halfway up the stairs. "Out of curiousity," he asks up to Sanghyuk. "What made you like him?"

Sanghyuk leans onto the railing, arms folded. "I don't know," Sanghyuk admits. "Maybe he saved my life, but I didn't exactly fall in love with Hakyeon."

Yoongi chuckles, shaking his head. "Good thing you didn't," Yoongi says, stepping backwards again. "Let's talk another time, I bet free nights are precious for both of you," he says, before turning away. Sanghyuk huffs in exasperation, more amused at how accuracte Yoongi could be.

"Hyung!" He calls, hearing his door click open above him. "Thanks!"

Yoongi waves a hand, not looking back and Sanghyuk watches as he disappears round the corner.

The door hinge creaks. Sanghyuk's bag is lifted off his shoulders before a pair of hands wrap around the railing on either side of Sanghyuk as a chin hooks onto his shoulder. Taekwoon's warm chest presses against his back as a chilly wind wraps around the two of them. Sanghyuk curls up against him as he buries his nose in Sanghyuk's hair, a habit he seems to have adopted, breathing in slowly.

"Hi," Sanghyuk says, Taekwoon's nose brushing his as he turns to face completely forward.

"So Yoongi knows," Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk nods.

"And Kyungsoo. I trust them enough," Sanghyuk says. "I think."

"Yoongi seems nice," Taekwoon says. "He has a nice feel."

"He has that," Sanghyuk agrees, numb fingers pressing against Taekwoon's cheeks as his palms fit along the side of his face. His cheeks are unnaturally flushed for a vampire, Taekwoon working to generate heat for Sanghyuk.

Taekwoon nods, fingers slipping past the entrance of his coat. They link against the small of his back, the bones of his wrist resting against Sanghyuk's hips. He leans in, and Sanghyuk takes the kiss, before pulling back, burrowing himself in the thick cashmere of Taekwoon's sweater in defiance to the cold weather. His hands slide down to curl into Taekwoon's collar.

The wind howls around them stubbornly, intruding past his jacket. Taekwoon's a furnace now, the heat warring with the cold that has set up fort in Sanghyuk's muscles.

"We should go in before I-" Sanghyuk sneezes, planting his face into Taekwoon's chest to avoid his face. "Fall... sick," he sighs. He looks at his bag hanging on Taekwoon's shoulder. "Oh, I got you something," Sanghyuk says as he's led up the stairs.

Taekwoon turns to look at him as he locks the door behind them, moving to the heater. Sanghyuk flops onto the floor, feeling the wood slowly warm when Taekwoon switches it on. "God bless the person who created the ondol system," Sanghyuk sneezes again. Taekwoon sits by him, putting his bag down. He stretches out his legs as he presses his palms to the floor. Sanghyuk slides and paddles, socked feet making thumping against the floor as they propel him to get closer when Taekwoon pulls the bag over.

He sits up, jerking at his scarf to get it to unspool off his neck and he tosses it, aiming for the couch. When he turns back, Taekwoon's eyes are distracted, when Sanghyuk realises what he's staring at, he rubs a palm lightly over the curve of his neck.

Sanghyuk's breath catches in his throat when Taekwoon's hand lifts to run fingertips over ink-dot scabs, and he swallows thickly. The bobbing of his adam's apple breaks Taekwoon's concentration, and he turns to the bag, hand shying away. "You said you got something for me," he says, unzipping the bag.

Sanghyuk rummages in the bag himself. "Taada!" He announces, passing him the phone. He pulls his own phone out, tapping at the screen quickly.

Taekwoon frowns slightly when the phone beeps at him. "This is your week-early before Christmas present. So that you can text me," he reads out carefully. "You- the rest of the message is faded away."

"Tap here," Sanghyuk shows him, opening the full text and Taekwoon nods, eyes focused on the bright screen.

"Your... boyfriend," Taekwoon finishes dutifully. "This is mine?"

"Yup," Sanghyuk says. "You don't talk much but I figured when you're awake and bored you can text me, or I can send you stuff when you are asleep."

Taekwoon nods, fiddling with the device.

"It works like my laptop, but smaller, and stuff," Sanghyuk explains, giving him the instruction manuals. "You can read these when you are free, to help you."

"Okay," Taekwoon says. He taps at the screen hesitantly, before he starts typing.

 _Thank you,_ says the text when Sanghyuk's phone lights up. He looks up, and Taekwoon was already busying himself with the instruction manuals.

Sanghyuk watches him, long fingers flipping through each page carefully. He gets up. "I'll shower."

Taekwoon nods, genuinely engrossed. Sanghyuk stands by the bathroom door, towels and clothes gathered in his arms, watching him. Taekwoon glances to the side, eyes alighting on him, wide and blank before he returns to the phone and manuals. Everything is piled in the center of his crossed legs, looking like a child exploring his present.

Sanghyuk enters the bathroom, head shaking with a fond smile.

~

"Why are you here," Kyungsoo says, mouth twisting. Yoongi is curled up on the couch in the corner, snoring lightly. "Don't you have work?"

"Hyung," Sanghyuk whines. "It's Christmas."

"I work on Christmas," Kyungsoo says, even as he walks to the kitchen. " _You_ need to be working on Christmas."

"Everyone should be home on Christmas," Sanghyuk says. "And you know we can't work on Christmas."

"Why aren't you home," Kyungsoo gripes, coming out with two bottles.

"I'm a lonely child," Sanghyuk sprawling over the counter. A grin breaks out when Kyungsoo knocks his forehead back before passing him the opened beer. Kyungsoo shuffles to his main door, swinging it open. The sign clacks dully as he turns it over to 'Closed'. Sunlight streams through the windows when he shoves back the curtains to let light into the place, now that he won't be doing anything that would appear suspiciously like magic. It falls over Sanghyuk, the white sunlight reflecting off the bottles of beer. The only warmth came from the heater in the corner, the sunlight chilly.

"And Hakyeon?"

"I thought you knew where he was all the time," Sanghyuk says.

"If I did I would have no peace," Kyungsoo says, sitting opposite Sanghyuk. They sit there, Yoongi's snoring buzzing in the background and the occasional knock when they put the beers down.

"So tell me more," Sanghyuk says, and Kyungsoo's lips thin.

"How about you tell me more," Kyungsoo says, small hand reaching out and tugging Sanghyuk's scarf off. The cashmere flutters onto the table between them. "About those cuts."

"They are supposed to be gone," Sanghyuk scowls, feeling his neck. "The scabs even dropped."

"In case you didn't realise, your tattoo isn't exactly happy about having residual vampire magic near it," Kyungsoo says, adjusting the scarf into a neat square.

"Fine," Sanghyuk says. "Be no fun and a know-it-all."

Kyungsoo shrugs, patting down the scarf.

"Why are you so against Taekwoon?"

Kyungsoo laughs, a short bark. "I'm not against him. I'm more worried for you," the look in his eyes soften. "How exactly do you think Hakyeon or Hongbin will take to this?"

"Hopefully with a good laugh," Sanghyuk mumbles, shifting in his seat. "Look, it just got... a lot farther than expected, okay?"

"Than expected?"

"Like," Sanghyuk sighs, scrubbing at his head. "He seemed nice, I don't know, he was not screeching for my blood and just wanted a kiss and maybe vampires had one-night stands and weird crushes over someone who could potentially stake them but he kept coming back an-" Kyungsoo's hand claps over his mouth.

"Please tell you me you didn-"

"Oops?" Sanghyuk mumbles against the hand, and it eventually retracts.

"Continue," Kyungsoo says, propping his chin on his hand.

"That's all," Sanghyuk says, stretching his arm onto the counter and resting his head on it. "Maybe I liked just liked having him around. Like something that... won't just go away. Or disappear."

Sanghyuk had been thinking, after Yoong had asked him. His hypothesis came, one afternoon, as he stepped through the door of his home, orange shafts of evening sun chasing him into the house.

Taekwoon was asleep, hidden in the kitchen because that was the place _right next_ to the main door, with his head resting on the counter, arms spread out perpendicular to the counter's edge. He was waiting for Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk had realised, the blinds drawn and the good old duvet draped over it to block out light. Sanghyuk ended up sitting next to him, t-shirt collar wet from his washed hair, lying parallel to him on the counter as well.

The silence had echoed in Sanghyuk's ear, broken by the occasional vehicle or chatter passing by his place. It was like he had been sunk into a vacuum. Even with the darkness blanketing them, Sanghyuk's eyes could pick out the strands of Taekwoon's fringe covering his shut eyes. He had reached out, easily, fingers brushing back the hairs slowly. Taekwoon's nose twitched, before his lips curved into a smile, so lazy, so relaxed, Sanghyuk couldn't resist.

"Good evening," he whispered against Taekwoon's lips, lips that took a couple of seconds to start moving against his slowly, greeting him even with his eyes closed. "Sleep." He watches as Taekwoon's arm turns over, bending at the elbow. Taekwoon's hand was searching, patting the counter in jagged, sleep-drunk movement and Sanghyuk brought his hand to Taekwoon's. His fingers curled tenderly into Sanghyuk's fingers, not unlike a child as he held onto Sanghyuk's fingers more than his actual hand. Taekwoon always breathed, even though he didn't need to, and his breathing eventually returned to an unmeasured, slow pace.

Sanghyuk liked the weight of Taekwoon's hand. He liked how he could come home everyday at four in the morning and not be greeted by an empty apartment, how Taekwoon leaves himself vulnerable in Sanghyuk's home, how he no longer felt like he was stuck with just Hakyeon and Hongbin, how Taekwoon, before he leaves the house, would scribble a 'be safe tonight' in sloping, old-style calligraphy on a piece of paper, and leave it beside Sanghyuk to wake up to.

The third point is selfish, ungrateful enough to have Sanghyuk feel like he needs to be thrown under a cement truck and then tossed into a fire, but it's the truth. And Sanghyuk keeps every paper Taekwoon leaves for him.

"I don't make sense, do I," Sanghyuk says, exhaling heavily, as he breaks out of his thoughts and Kyungsoo shakes his head.

"You make sense," Kyungsoo smiles. "I'd really like to meet this Taekwoon person. Who has gotten our bitter, practically made out of ice Sanghyuk all mushy and smiley."

"Not to burn him at a stake?" Sanghyuk half-jokes as he sits up to knock back the last of his beer.

"Okay, so I do want to know if he's really a nice person," Kyungsoo admits. "Magic to magic."

Sanghyuk throws his hands in the air dramatically. "Knew it," he says, ducking when Kyungsoo's fist shoots out. He laughs, looking over when he hears an inchorent mumble. Yoongi was stirring, before he turned over and just pulled the pillow over his head. "If you'd like, I could ask him to come later."

"Tonight?"

"The phone was for him," Sanghyuk smiles sheepishly, "I can get him easily," and Kyungsoo nods, walking over to Yoongi.

"Oi," Kyungsoo says. The Yoongi ball doesn't move, and Kyungsoo repeats himself, louder.

"Maybe we should..." Sanghyuk watches Kyungsoo stab a finger into Yoongi's side repeatedly, repeating himself.

Yoongi wrenches himself up, whacking Kyungsoo's hand away with a groan. "Jesus fuck," he says, squinting at Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk shifts uncomfortably, grin stiff as he waves. His line of sight switches to Kyungsoo. "And you."

"Good afternoon, it's Jesus' birthday, don't say that about him," Kyungsoo says pleasantly, brushing off his hands before heading to the back of . "You might want to wash up, and get ready to shop for dinner. We're meeting someone special today."

"Am I the child of two couples and one single father," Sanghyuk says, clearing the beer bottles. "All of you make me sound like that."

"I'm not married to that monster," Yoongi croaks out, voice deeper than Sanghyuk is used to. "My love is somewhere in the middle of China with another idiot doing research."

"You have a..." Sanghyuk says, surprised as Yoongi chuckles sleepily, falling back onto his back.

"Yeah," Yoongi says, all of his breath smacked out of him when Kyungsoo tosses clothes and a towel onto him.

"Don't ask him about it, he'll go all gross about him, and trust me," Kyungsoo wrinkles a nose. "You don't want to hear it. Do you know how he confessed? A song. He asked me for opinions, I told him I could vomit and he took that as a good sign." Kyungsoo looks skyward, mouth twisting and Yoongi grins dorkily.

"You do songs?" Sanghyuk's learning a lot of new things today.

"This place needs to survive on other things than selling to a cult community, and royalties are a steady source," Yoongi says, getting up and flinching when Kyungsoo brandishes a hanger at him. "Okay, okay, I'll shower." Sanghyuk watches him make his way slowly up the stairs, and he gets out his phone, typing a quick message out.

"So what would you like to eat?" Kyungsoo says, tossing the hanger onto the coat hooks.

"I don't know," Sanghyuk shrugs, smiling down at his phone screen as he adds a heart to the end of his message.

"I don't suppose Taekwoon wants any food."

Sanghyuk looks up, staring at Kyungsoo. "No," he says, laughter bubbling up in the back of his throat. "No."

~~

Sanghyuk grabs at the air when he feels the wind stir, warmth swirling in his blood. Wool escapes his fingers by centimeters, and he whips around. But he's too late, Taekwoon already enveloping him in a hug, face buried in his hair. "You're happy," Taekwoon murmurs, when he leans down to kiss Sanghyuk's cheek.

"I missed you," Sanghyuk grumbles, tugging at Taekwoon's sweater. "As in I couldn't catch you."

"I'm too fast," Taekwoon laughs quietly, letting Sanghyuk pull him along by the hand. They move away from the bright lights along the neighbourhood, open-house parties dotting the streets.

"I swear I can feel you when you're near though," Sanghyuk says, as they slip into the shadows. "Like a weird sixth sense."

Taekwoon nods attentively, pulling Sanghyuk closer.

"Don't just brush it off," Sanghyuk says, miffed. "How do you know it's not some kind of magic thing?"

"Because it doesn't matter," Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk opens his mouth, before shutting it. "I'm always going to be around you."

The words are blunt but sincere, catching Sanghyuk off-guard. "I guess," Sanghyuk says finally as they reach the shop.

"We can figure it out another time," Taekwoon says, smiling as he uses a finger to push Sanghyuk's sulk upwards into a smile. "I know you like to find out these things."

Sanghyuk bites at the finger threateningly, as he turns the knob, walking in. He gets pulled short, and he turns around to see Taekwoon letting go of his hand, stuck at the threshold. "Oh," Sanghyuk says. "Hyung!" He starts pulling off his shoes, tucking them into the cupboard when Yoongi appears, head poking around the corner.

"Aha," Yoongi says. "Hello Taekwoon."

Taekwoon's head dips in greeting.

"I suppose you need me to let you in," Yoongi says. "Come on in."

"Thank you," Taekwoon says and then he steps in, unruffled. "You must be Yoongi."

"Yeah," Yoongi says. "Sanghyuk talks about me a lot?" Sanghyuk leans against the wall, watching.

"You have a purplish-pink tone," Taekwoon says. "Sanghyuk tells me you put him at ease, it matches. Thank you."

Yoongi frowns, before he makes an 'ah', understanding. "Thanks for what?" Yoongi laughs, glancing at Sanghyuk. "Oh, you'll get along well with Kyungsoo. Now the poor kid looks confused. I'm fond of him, all of us are," he pauses. "I bet you see orange all over him."

"A bit brown too," Taekwoon admits, and Yoongi chuckles.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Sanghyuk says, watching Taekwoon take off his own shoes.

"I'm surprised Taekwoon hasn't told you," Yoongi says. "Socerors aren't the only ones who wield magic."

"Kyungsoo said vampires would explode if they used magic," Sanghyuk says as he follows them in.

"Well, they aren't manipulating it, they are just expending it," Yoongi says as he brings them up to the living room. "Only sloths and higher can do it, so-" he stops short, leaving Sanghyuk hanging as they reach Kyungsoo.

"Nice to meet you," Kyungsoo says, standing. "Taekwoon, I mean."

"Hello," Taekwoon says.

"I would have asked you to have dinner with us, but," Kyungsoo nods. "You don't really need it."

Taekwoon shakes his head, as Sanghyuk pushes him to sit down opposite Kyungsoo. "He sees colours too," Yoongi says, nudging Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo's eyes light with interest.

"Yellow," they both say at the same time, and Kyungsoo smiles.

"I need magic lessons," Sanghyuk says, hugging a pillow to himself and picking at the threads. Taekwoon glances at him, hand reaching out to run through Sanghyuk's hair soothingly. "Don't touch me, you betrayer," Sanghyuk grumbles, leaning into the touch. Taekwoon smiles.

"I'm about to puke," Kyungsoo says lightly, and Yoongi is just grinning. "I didn't ask for this."

"Sanghyuk likes odd facts and information," Taekwoon says, voice soft, and just barely above the hum of the heater. Yoongi and Kyungsoo nod. "He was wondering why he could sense me, and I thought that maybe you would know more."

Yoongi and Kyungsoo exchange glances, before Yoongi clears his throat. "Well," he starts. "To clarify, Sanghyuk's and your relationship isn't exactly the first in existence, I'm sure you know. It's just when you all went into hiding, the rumor mill was working pretty hard. So this isn't based on speculation, it's based on actual observations."

"Continue," Sanghyuk says.

"I, um, learned from Kyungsoo that Taekwoon has," he shrugs, grimacing. "Taken blood from you, and I don't know if you guys understand the significance of that."

"Please don't tell me it's like those stupid novels where I'm permanently bonded to Taekwoon," Sanghyuk says.

"No," Yoongi backtracks, before he nods, giving in. "And, uh, yes. Humans have magic in their blood too, it's just, they don't have the ability to harness it, if they did, they would be like our families, and that's a whole different story. Anyway, when vampires drink, they typically dry out their victim, yes? So, in layman human terms, the source of those genes that are producing that line of magic is cut off, so no more magic source. So even as he expends that magic, no magnetic connection. But he doesn't drink _you_ dry, thank god," Yoongi glances at Taekwoon. "So he has your blood, your magic line is running in his veins, so as to speak, and the source is still up and running, so the connection is there. Magic sings to magic, you know, that's how all these charms and tattoos work as well, just in a repulsive form."

It's all very matter-of-fact, more business-like than Sanghyuk usually sees Yoongi being, and Kyungsoo's there the whole way, nodding and listening intently. Yoongi takes Sanghyuk's silence as confusion and he exhales heavily.

"I get it," Sanghyuk says quickly. "Was just absorbing. I should take you up on classes."

Kyungsoo snorts. "We spend fourteen years learning theory, it's going to take a while."

"I have a while," Sanghyuk shrugs. "I guess."

"Also to expand on the socerors working with vampires thing," Kyungsoo says, making Sanghyuk feel like this was becoming a lecture rather than a casual Christmas night. "As you can see, Taekwoon and I aren't too different. We both see energies, you know, what normal people call 'auras'," Kyungsoo roll his eyes. "We're atheists because we know everything runs on magic, not spiritual things."

"I think, seeing how Taekwoon is comfortable with us," Yoongi says, raising an eyebrow. "You've worked with other socerors or mages. Most are a bit skittish at first."

Sanghyuk watches Taekwoon nod, and he realises there's still very little he knows about Taekwoon. Years of history, wars lived through, things Sanghyuk could have never imagined. He watchs them chat, small, confident responses from Taekwoon, curious but unsurprised reactions from the other two, topics he has never heard about being thrown around for discussion. They illicit more responses from Taekwoon than he ever could, and Sanghyuk just sits, listening, getting lost. He stands, excusing himself. He squeezes Taekwoon's shoulder lightly, telling him to stay.

He gets himself a glass of water downstairs, staring out of the kitchen window as he leans against the fridge. Snow was falling, he realises, greyish in the dark of the night. It makes everything outside even less discernible, and out of reflex he stretches out, feeling, and his tattoo warms slightly, enough to make Sanghyuk wary. He can hear the party two doors down, and he swallows. They aren't supposed to hunt on Christmas. Too many people around, too many people who could accidentally see a hunter and a vampire fighting it out. A disgusting sacrifice. He puts down the glass, heading for his bag he had left on the counter.

"Sanghyuk?" Kyungsoo comes down the steps, pausing when he sees Sanghyuk's weapons. "What's wrong?"

"Just a while," Sanghyuk says.

He doesn't let Kyungsoo say anything else, slipping out of the door. He sticks to the sides of the buildings, knowing there won't be any stealth today. It's bitterly cold now, the snow falling heavily, and Sanghyuk wonders if anyone would have even bothered navigating this snow to become prey. He manages two rounds, passing by brightly lit houses, but there isn't anything. He gives up, thinking it was probably a vampire hoping to get lucky. The snow, if possible, was getting heavier, no one would go out in the streets by now, probably deterring the vampire.

Sanghyuk doesn't even really know how a vampire thinks. Sanghyuk kicks at the snow, feeling foolish and rash.

When he steps under the door porch, his tattoo flares, too hot to be not right next to him. It shocks him, and he lashes out blindly, feeling it slice into something. The sizzle lets him know it's right, but a hand grips onto his shoulder, and nothing happens. Oh, he thinks faintly as he's thrown to the ground too fast, that's not right. They tumble, Sanghyuk feeling his strength give out. He manages to press his blades to the vampire's neck, pinning him to the floor, kicking at the vampires torso to stun him, but it's like kicking a wall, and Sanghyuk's gasps fill the air when everything goes into a standstill, and the vampire is staring up at him.

"You're not just any vampire," Sanghyuk manages, breathless, blades slicing just barely into the vampire's neck. "Who are you." Red drips onto the thick snow just under Sanghyuk's elbow, dyeing white into red, and there's a sting just above Sanhyuk's shoulder blade as he tenses, leaving no gap for the vampire to exploit.

"Someone killed my clan," the vampire finally growls, as if he couldn't get his words out enough. "Our clan, and the only thing that could rip off a vampire's head like that is another vampire, like your fucking vampire lover." Sanghyuk shoves the dagger in, the other lifting before slicing downwards to find a home in the vampire's heart. He stands, jerking the blade out and standing. He stares at the dead body, before he ends up dragging it into one of the alleys, tossing it into a huge snow pile. The sun would rise, and get at the body, leaving no trace. He feels his wounds throbbing, and he curses under his breath.

He returns the shop, mind spinning a little as he deposits the blades on the counter, wincing when he realises he can't raise his right shoulder properly. He climbs the stairs, and when he reaches the top of the stairs, Taekwoon appears right next to him, eyes already focused on his torn skin. Kyungsoo was less concerned, and Yoongi whistles when a drop of blood lands on the wood floor. "So, care to share why you decided to just randomly go out and hunt a vampire? Solo?" Kyungsoo says as he dumps the first-aid kit onto the coffee table.

"Felt a little too close for comfort," Sanghyuk mutters, as he sits. Taekwoon holds Kyungsoo away, and Sanghyuk bites at his lip when Taekwoon pulls the sweater and undershirt off him, the scrape getting caught by the material.

"Right," Kyungsoo says, unconvinced. He hovers by the side with the gauze, and Taekwoon flicks a glance at him before he gets to work.

"Oh, ew," Yoongi says, amused as Taekwoon laps at the broken skin, Sanghyuk wincing when Taekwoon gets a little too rough. "Is this how you come back unscathed everytime?"

"It isn't a instant-fix," Sanghyuk says, one eye shutting as he cringes.

"You shouldn't have left us at all," Taekwoon says, pulling away. He's sulking in that uniquely Taekwoon way, corners of his mouth turned down just barely as he doesn't say things he really wants to say. "The things they were saying would have interested you."

"Me, or you?" Sanghyuk says, offering his arm to Kyungsoo instead for wrapping. Taekwoon stays silent. Sanghyuk looks down at his covered arm instead, and when Kyungsoo's done, he stands. "We'll go. Thank for wanting to see Taekwoon."

"No problem," Kyungsoo says, as Yoongi nods.

Back home, Sanghyuk sits on the sofa, feet up. Taekwoon leaves the bag in his chair, before sitting next to Sanghyuk, arm resting on the back of the couch as he faces Sanghyuk. "What." he says irritatibly when Taekwoon pokes at his cheek. Taekwoon slides his finger downwards, poking gently at his shoulder. "What," he says, moving away. Taekwoon moves closer, finger poking gently, insistently, until he hits Sanghyuk's waist and Sanghyuk cracks. "Stop," he hits Taekwoon's hand away, but the smile is there. Taekwoon doesn't relent, and Sanghyuk ends up laughing against his own will.

"Will you tell me what's got you upset?" Taekwoon says when he finally stops, Sanghyuk breathing hard under him. Sanghyuk's smile falls instantly, and he shakes his head.

"I was being stupid," Sanghyuk mumbles. "It's nothing."

"You're never stupid," Taekwoon says, sitting back up, and tugging Sanghyuk up to sit proper. He ends up sitting by the foot of the sofa, so that Sanghyuk could look down at him comfortable from the sofa. "Young," he smiles, "so you don't know a lot of things, but it doesn't mean stupid."

"Maybe," Sanghyuk says, letting Taekwoon rub his hands. "Then, at least I felt stupid. Like I didn't know anything about you, or what you know, but they did."

Taekwoon's eyes widen slightly. "They don't know me at all," Taekwoon says, eyebrows furrowing.

"You never told me you saw colours around people as if some weird, bored higher power took a crayon and coloured around them," Sanghyuk says. "And the first thing you do when you meet them is tell them that."

"It was just a matter-of-fact," Taekwoon says. "He wanted to know how I knew he was Yoongi and so, I explained."

"Still doesn't change the fact you've been seeing me coloured in orange and you said nothing about it," Sanghyuk says, pulling his hands away. Taekwoon sighs, resigned smile on his lips.

He sounds bratty even to himself, but it doesn't stop Taekwoon from pushing himself up to place a small kiss on his lips. It's done before Sanghyuk can realise, and he grumbles incoherent things to himself, sounding more like the old cranky heater at the shop than a human being.

"You find this funny," Sanghyuk eventually says, huffing loudly.

"You're ridiculously adorable when you are being jealous," he says, and Sanghyuk sputters.

"Jealous of two old men!" He exclaims, glaring at Taekwoon as he takes a small couch pillow to whack him in the face with it. Taekwoon accepts the hit, dodging the next swipe. He catches the pillow, forcing Sanghyuk to a jerky stop.

"Absolute child," Taekwoon says and Sanghyuk lets go of the pillow. "What's wrong, really," Taekwoon says, putting down the pillow.

"I just-" The words get stuck in Sanghyuk's throat, caught in the same web of hesitation that he could never quite dislodge it from. "I don't want to be a child, or a kid, or whatever."

"Oh," Taekwoon says, staring past Sanghyuk as he considers that. "I see."

"It's stupid because that just shows that I am being childish," Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon nods. "And, I get it like-" Sanghyuk blinks hard, feeling his eyes sting with tears. "They all got to coo over me and take me in after my mum was hit by Hakyeon and make sure I don't get hurt, hide things from me because I _was_ too young and Hakyeon nearly chained me down in the house when I told him I wanted to hunt vampires too, and look," he breaks off in laughter. "Even tonight I can't do a goddamn hunt without being injured."

"He wanted to lock me in a dungeon when I wanted to move out, but now they invade all the time, and I changed the locks, because now there's you and what if Hongbin decides to stay over in the middle of the day and you were here, and I don't think I should be feeling like that, even at twenty-four, I don't want to hide things from people when I don't want them to be hiding things from me."

Fingers are brushing at his face, coming away wet, but they continue. gently, until Sanghyuk starts wiping at his tears himself. "I'm sorry," Sanghyuk says miserably. "It's been a long time since I've thought about this, I'm ruining the night."

"I'd much rather hear this from you than have you bottling it all inside," Taekwoon says, reaching for a tissue and catching a tear that Sanghyuk missed.

"I'm horrible and gross," Sanghyuk sighs, sniffling as he tears the tissue into confetti, squishing the material into a ball.

"And I'm very fond of every gross bit of you," Taekwoon murmurs. Sanghyuk stops mid-sniff, tissue forgotten. Taekwoon smiles. "Does that make you feel better?"

"It makes me want to cry more," Sanghyuk says, poking Taekwoon's forehead weakly.

"Then I won't say that?" Taekwoon asks, smile growing wider when Sanghyuk shakes his head furiously.

"You can say it," Sanghyuk says, feeling marginally better. He hesitates, before pushing Taekwoon's fringe back. "Taekwoon, you... haven't been killing, have you?"

Taekwoon frowns, shaking his head. "I don't feed on anyone else anymore, why?"

"Oh, I- no," Sanghyuk says, before he just rubs at his temples. "No, it's okay, I just- I'll go shower, then," he looks over the back of his couch at the clock. "I'll pack clothes and maybe, we can go to your place?"

Taekwoon nods, eyes searching when Sanghyuk meets his gaze, and Sanghyuk smiles faintly, getting up and pressing his lips to the top of Taekwoon's head.


End file.
